Portal Party
by Rumbleroar69
Summary: The party had been going on for far too long, in Chell's opinion. As far as she knew, she was the last sober person here. That's why she couldn't leave. Portal AU idea I found on tumblr and couldn't pass up.
1. Too Long

**Disclaimer: Portal is Valve's, not mine.**

Being an introvert isn't easy, especially when no one cares that you're an introvert. People start inviting you to things. Things like huge parties. With lots of drunk people shouting and grabbing at you. The very thought made Chell sick. But, she knew the only way to get over a fear was to face it. Though, she didn't fear people, she just wasn't a huge fan of the ones at this party. Even so, she went anyway. Damn her kindness.

Now she was stuck. Glados, the host, wouldn't let her leave. Chell was the only one who could still hold intelligent conversation at this point, even if she didn't talk at all. But the party had been going for five hours, surely that was long enough. Shouldn't people be able to leave? No. Not at this party, not with this host. Honestly, she should have seen this coming.

 **A/N: I'm going to make the first four chapters kind of short and centered around the main characters. There will be no major oc's, just random drunk people you'll come across in the story. I may have some of the corrupted cores show up at some point in time.**


	2. Den

Bathrooms, Doug found, were like little safe havens. You quickly stock up on drinks and snacks, ignoring others even if they call out to you, and then go to a place with a sink, bath, and toilet. It's like a mini home! If someone comes to the door, say you're using toilet. If some else comes, say you're throwing up. If someone wonders why you've been in there for so long, say you're someone else. The house had two bathrooms anyway.

The only reason he was here was for a similar reason to Chell's, except it wasn't working out too well. Plus, who wouldn't want free food, drinks, and a little den to hide out in?

 **A/N: Halfway through writing this chapter, I realized that the bathroom was basically like his little rat dens in the games. Just a little fun fact about my subconscious doing my work for me.**


	3. Confined

Not invited. Never invited. Why? Because apparently he would "scare away the guests." What did she think he was? A monster? Well, if she didn't want him down there, so be it. He'd find other ways to entertain himself. Like...that wall! Look at it! It was amazing! Truly a work of art sent from the heavens!

Nope. Not working. Wheatley looked around the room he was confined to for something else to do, and found nothing. His pile of snacks was near empty, though, and he was rather thirsty. Glados hadn't caught him taking snacks from the party before, what were the chances she would this time?

How he hated being her housemate.

 **A/N: Ah, Wheatley. He lives with Glados and still doesn't get into the party. The next chapter will explain why he lives with her, in case you're wondering.**


	4. Trapped

Ah, things were going quite nice, if she was honest. That moron was still in his room, which surprised her, but not unpleasantly so. Boy, did she resent ever letting him live with her. It was pity, and nothing but pity. He was evicted from his apartment two doors down from hers for not paying his rent on time, every time. If he paid it at all. God, he was stupid. Glados was the only person he knew in the complex and came crying to her when he was kicked out. She hated him, oh, did she hate him, but with big blue puppy eyes with giant tears streaming down his face, she couldn't help but cave in. After about 20 minutes of listening to him babel like a lost child, of course. She expected him to stay a week at most, but that week turned into and month, and that into a year, and she doubted he would ever leave. Moron.

But he was behaving. The guests were happy, all was well. Okay, almost all the guests. One was walking to the door. Glados quickly intercepted the guest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Glados tried to ask in a friendly, non-threatening manner. She failed. The woman stared at her incredulously and pointed to her watch. _Time._

"Yes, what about the time?" Glados asked. The woman, Chell was her name, Glados thought, pointed her thumb over her shoulder and at the door. _Time to leave._

"But, the party just started!" Glados was just now recognizing that this woman wasn't wasted. This woman could hold a conversation. A non- _drunk_ conversation! She didn't want this person to leave. Not yet! The woman held up five fingers and pointed to the hour on her watch. _Five hours ago._

"Well," said Glados, thinking, "you can't go. Because guess what, I have the keys." Chell pointed at the lock, which was on the inside. _I could easily unlock it_. Glados wanted to slap herself. This is what she got for having that moron in her house. Idiocy was infectious. She looked around desperately. She could _not_ let this one go, at least not until they were drunk. Her eyes rested on her soldering iron. One of the guests must have gotten that out. Good. Her idea was stupid, but it might just work. Damn infectious moron.

She picked it up and plugged it in. Chell, who had been watching her watch angrily, didn't notice what was happening until it happened. Glados locked the door and soldered the little lock part. She then realized now even she couldn't get out of her house. Damn that moron.

 **A/N: The last four chapters are basically happening simultaneously, maybe a few minutes apart. Chapter one is right before Chell tries to leave, chapters two and three line up with that one, and the four is as she leaves (obviously). People will meet in the next chapter. I won't spoil who or how.**


End file.
